Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)/Image Gallery
Zangetsu Anime Images Profile Images 233Zangetsu alt.png|Zangetsu. Ep39ZangetsuQuincy.png|Zangetsu. Ep230ZangetsuProfile.png|Zangetsu. Ep302TensaZangetsuProfile.png|Tensa Zangetsu. Ep309MergedZangetsus.png|Merged with Hollow Ichigo 233Zangetsu alt 2.png|Zangetsu. Ep19ZangetsuProfile.png|Zangetsu. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep19IchigoMeetsZangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki meets Zangetsu for the first time. Ep19IchigoZangetsuFall.png|Zangetsu talking while falling alongside Ichigo. Ep19ZangetsuRevealsTruth.png|Zangetsu reveals that Ichigo has his own Shinigami powers. Ep19ZangetsuFindYourPower.png|Zangetsu tells Ichigo to find his powers. Ep19ZangetsuCommendsIchigo.png|Zangetsu commends Ichigo for finding his blade. Ep20ZangetsuConfrontsIchigo.png|Zangetsu confronts Ichigo for running away from Urahara. Ep20ZangetsuGuidesIchigo.png|Zangetsu guides Ichigo. Soul Society arc Ep38ZangetsuApproaches.png|Zangetsu walks towards Ichigo. Ep39ZangetsuGuidesIchigo.png|Zangetsu guides Ichigo in battle with Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep45ZangetsuSummonsSwords.png|Zangetsu summons many swords during Ichigo's Bankai Training. Ep45ZangetsuShattersBlade.png|Zangetsu shatterso ne of the many blades easily. Ep47JaggedSword.png|Ichigo grabs a jagged blade. Ep52ZangetuAsksIchigo.png|Zangetsu asks Ichigo if he can still stand. Ep52ZangetsuSurroundingIchigo.png||Zangetsu makes copies of himself. Ep52IchigoZangetsuFight.png|Zangetsu fights Ichigo. Ep45IchigoBattlesZangetsu.png|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep302TensaZangetsuAppears.png|Tensa Zangetsu greets Ichigo. Ep302TensaZangetsuGrabsIchigo.png|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. Ep302RipOutSource.png|Tensa Zangetsu rips out the root of Ichigo's despair. Ep302TensaZangetsuPullsOutZangetsu.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Tensa Zangetsu. Ep306ZangetsusBecomeOne.png|The two Zangetsus become one. Ep306ZangetsuMergedForm.png|The merged form of Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. Ep309Sadness.png|Tensa Zangetsu's sadness while battling Ichigo. Ep309TensaZangetsuImpalesIchigo.png|Tensa Zangetsu impales Ichigo. Bount arc (anime only) Ep91IchigoZangetsuTalk.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu talk about Ichigo's power. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ichigo notices.png|Zangetsu meeting Ichigo in his inner world. Ep233IchigoVsMuramasaZangetsu.png|Zangetsu stand next to Muramasa. 233Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Zangetsu's attack. 233Ichigo vs. Zangetsu.png|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo. 233Zangetsu appears.png|Zangetsu appears next to Ichigo. 233Zangetsu fires.png|Zangetsu fires another Getsuga Tenshō. 233Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Zangetsu by the head. 233Ichigo headbutts.png|Ichigo headbutts Zangetsu. Ep233WormAttacksZangetsu.png|The worm sprouting from Ichigo's chest attacks Zangetsu. 236Zangetsu blocks.png|Zangetsu blocks Ichigo's attack. 236Reiatsu emanates.png|Blue Reiatsu emanates from Zangetsu. 236Zangetsu_activates.png|Zangetsu activates his Bankai. 236Zangetsu fires.png|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 236Zangetsu states.png|Zangetsu states he would be content even if Ichigo died by his blade. 236Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Zangetsu. 236Zangetsu attacks.png|Zangetsu attacks Ichigo. 236Ichigo and Zangetsu clash.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu clash. 236Zangetsu states he will be alright now.png|Zangetsu states he will be alright now. 236Zangetsu explains.png|Zangetsu explains what Muramasa does to Zanpakutō spirits. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Zangetsu appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ichigo. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 73 Cover.png|Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 73. Bleach Complete Series 3.png|Zangetsu and Urahara on the cover of the third complete series boxset. Music Covers Bleach OST 4 Cover.png|Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 4. Bleach Beat Collection S2V1.png|Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of the first volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Breathless Collection V1.png|Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of the first Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S4V5.png|Zangetsu, Ichigo, Yumichika, and Hinamori on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Zangetsu Manga Images Profile Images 63Zangetsu profile.png|Zangetsu. 63Zangetsu profile 2.png|Zangetsu. 63Zangetsu profile 3.png|Zangetsu. Agent of the Shinigami arc 63Ichigo meets.png|Ichigo Kurosaki meets Zangetsu for the first time. 63Ichigo and Zangetsu fall.png|Zangetsu falls alongside Ichigo. 63Zangetsu demonstrates.png|Zangetsu demonstrates control over Reishi. 63Zangetsu declares.png|Zangetsu declares that Ichigo must find his Shinigami powers before his inner world crumbles. 66Zangetsu appears.png|Zangetsu appears before Ichigo. Soul Society arc 111Cover.png|Zangetsu, Ichigo, and Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 111. Fake Karakura Town arc 409Tensa Zangetsu profile.png|Tens Zangetsu. 409Tensa Zangetsu attacks.png|Tensa Zangetsu attacks Ichigo. 410Tensa Zangetsu removes.png|Tensa Zangetsu removes Ichigo's inner Hollow from him. 411Fused Zangetsu.png|The two Zangetsus become one. 420Ichigo accepts.png|Ichigo accepts Tensa Zangetsu's blade. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 541Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 541. 541Zangetsu summons.png|Zangetsu summons Ichigo's true Zanpakutō. 541Zangetsu fades.png|Zangetsu begins to fade away. 542Zangetsus appear.png|Both Zangetsus appear behind Ichigo. Covers MangaVolume8Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 8. MangaVolume61Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 61. Zangetsu Video Clips GetsugaTenshō233B.gif|Zangetsu fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo. GetsugaTenshō233C.gif|Zangetsu fires a more powerful Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo. GetsugaTenshō233D.gif|Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu use Getsuga Tenshō on each other. Category:Images